dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Girl's Adventure
Little Girl's Adventure is a 2005 video game developed by Semi Logic Entertainments, Inc. for "Balls". It is based on the Greeny Phatom character of the same name, and it was created in an attempt to get more girls to play video games. As such, it is one of the few explicitly girl-oriented Greeny Arcade games. The game was released in versions for Greeny Arcade, the Nintendo GameCube, Games for Dinner, Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable,N-Gage and PC. A PlayStation 2 port was planned, but was cancelled. The PlayStation 2 port's prototype was given to Crystal Stainton as a belated birthday present in 2012. Plot Little Girl is going to the beach at the Greeny Lagoon for a party, but she has no beach clothing. She travels to three different "places" to gather accessories for the big day and a chance with Little Guy. Along the way she meets a veritable menagerie of Greeny Phatom characters and searches to find power-ups, items, and charms for her hair bow that will help her along her way. At the mall, Little Girl goes on a shopping spree for 1943 silver pennies that she uses at the wishing fountain to acquire an exquisite array of beach clothing. At the baseball field, Little Girl and her clones search for a baseball bat that she returns to a baseball player in exchange for the beach bow. Finally, in the 1950s-style Soda Shop, she must collect gold records that she uses to make a stairway into the sky to collect the last accessory, a charming pair of sandals. Little Girl arrives at the beach to get ready for the party, and as she descends the walkway wearing all of her accessories, a dapper Little Guy awaits to dance with her. Gameplay Like a few other Greeny Phatom games, Little Girl's Adventure is designed as a platformer. The levels are "days" and each "day" has Little Girl walking left to right while avoiding obstacles to keep her bow from dropping which would make her fall asleep and have to replay the level, or sometimes restart the entire game. Voice Cast *Georgia Denney - Little Girl *Alina Withers - Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan - Little Girl 3 *Robert Stainton - Little Guy *Jason Lee - Dr. Beanson Reception The game received overwhelmingly mixed reviews upon release, including, but not limited to, a 3.5/10 from IGN, which was the highest score a game with mixed reviews for various consoles was given by them. Easter Egg At one point you can see a part of the fence with a spraypainted on phone number. If somebody is to dial it you'll get a message with Don LaFontaine saying "The console wars were a huge mistake. Also SEGA failed at advertising in the 90's." Category:Video games Category:Greeny Arcade games Category:GameCube games Category:Games for Dinner games Category:Windows games Category:Original XBOX games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:GBA games Category:PSP games Category:N-Gage games Category:Cancelled PS2 games